prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie Godderz
| birth_place = Rudd, Iowa | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Louisville, Kentucky | billed = Rudd, Iowa | trainer = Nick Dinsmore | debut = March 26, 2010 | retired= |}} Jessie Godderz (April 23, 1986) also known as Mr. Pec-Tacular is an American actor and professional wrestler previously signed to Impact Wrestling. He is a former two-time TNA World Tag Team Champion with Robbie E as The BroMans. Also, Godderz trained in TNA's developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), where he is a five-time OVW Southern Tag Team Champion and a one-time OVW Television Champion. He has also appeared as a contestant on two seasons of the reality competition program Big Brother. Early life Godderz was born in Rudd, Iowa. When he was 19 years old, he worked as a conductor for the Union Pacific Railroad. He eventually became a professional bodybuilder with the World Natural Body Building Federation. ''Big Brother'' Season 10 In the summer of 2008, Godderz appeared as a contestant in the 10th season of Big Brother. During week 1, Head of Household Jerry nominated Godderz and fellow contestant Renny for elimination. He, however, won the Power of Veto and was able to remove himself from the chopping block. In week 2, Godderz won the Head of Household competition and nominated Steven and Dan for elimination. He was again nominated for elimination in week 3, but survived the eviction. Godderz was eliminated in week 4 by a 4–3 vote after he was nominated for elimination by April with fellow contestant Memphis. He returned to the house for one day only on Day 60 as part of a luxury competition. Season 11 The following summer, Godderz returned to Big Brother for the 11th season. The twist for the season was that the HouseGuests would be split into four cliques. During the first Head of Household competition on the premier episode, Godderz entered the house after his clique, the athletes, won the competition. Godderz was therefore named the first Head of Household of the season. On Day 19, Godderz once again became Head of Household. On Day 40, Jeff exercised the power of Coup d'État and named Godderz and fellow contestant Natalie as the nominees up for eviction. He was evicted on Day 40 by a vote of 3–2, becoming the first member of the Jury—a group of former HouseGuests that decide the winner of the competition. Other appearances Godderz returned during three other seasons as a part of the Pandora's Box twist. During Big Brother 12, he offered Head of Household Britney fitness advice after she opened the box. During Big Brother 13, Pandora's Box offered the HouseGuests a shopping spree with Tori Spelling. However, Rachel the Head of Household, was locked inside Pandora's Box with Godderz for a shopping spree of "Mr. Pec-tacular" merchandise, while the rest of the house earned the shopping spree with Spelling. He made another appearance on Big Brother 14 when Head of Household Ian opened Pandora's Box. As a result, Godderz came into the house as Secret Santa and replaced all of the HouseGuests' junk food with healthier food. He made another appearance on Big Brother 17 to host the Veto Competition "Bowlerina". He made another appearance on Big Brother 18 to host the Luxury Competition "Dunk a Hunk". Professional wrestling career Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / Impact Wrestling Ohio Valley Wrestling (2011–2012) In 2011, Godderz signed a contract with professional wrestling promotion Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) and was sent down to their developmental territory, Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) for further training. On January 11, 2012 Godderz and Marcus Anthony defeated Johnny Spade and Shiloh Jonze to win the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship, but lost them 7 days later in a rematch with Spade and Jonze. On February 22, 2012 Godderz, Rob Terry and Rudy Switchblade defeated Jason Wayne and Shiloh Jonze in a handicap match to win the Southern Tag Team Championship. The team's reign ended on April 7, when Godderz and Rudy Switchblade, who was also recognized as champion under "The Family Rule", were defeated by Anarquia and Raul LaMotta. On April 11, 2012 Godderz and Switchblade defeated Anarquia and Raul LaMotta in a rematch for the Southern Tag Team Championship. On June 20, 2012 OVW Board of Directors member Ken Wayne stripped the titles away from Godderz and Switchblade, after referee Chris Sharpe allowed them to cheat to win the titles causing the titles to be vacated. On July 7, 2012 Godderz and Rudy Switchblade defeated Paredyse and Brandon Espinosa in a ladder match to win the vacant Southern Tag Team Championship for the fourth time. On December 1, 2012, Godderz and Switchblade were defeated by Alex Silva and Sam Shaw for the Southern Tag Team Championship. Relationship with Tara (2012–2013) On October 14, 2012, at Bound for Glory, Godderz made his TNA debut on the main roster as Tara's "Hollywood boyfriend". Godderz, billed simply as "Jesse", made his in-ring debut on the November 1 episode of Impact Wrestling, defeating ODB in an intergender match, following interference from Tara. On the November 8 episode of Impact, Jesse teamed up with Tara in a losing effort to ODB in an intergender handicap match. After the match they attacked ODB. Jesse made his pay-per-view debut three days later at Turning Point, teaming with Tara in a losing effort to ODB and Eric Young. On the following episode of Impact Wrestling, Jesse defeated Young in a singles match. The following week, Jesse was pinned by Young in a three-way match, which also included Robbie E and forced Jesse to wear a turkey suit as part of the Thanksgiving theme. Jesse, now billed as Jessie Godderz, main evented Impact Wrestling for the first time on December 13, losing to Bully Ray despite outside interference from Tara. During the next two months, Godderz interfered in Tara's matches, especially ones relating to her title. After interfering in Tara's title match with Velvet Sky, Sky gained vengeance on the couple by teaming with James Storm on the January 31, 2013, episode of Impact Wrestling to defeat them in a mix tag team match. The following week, Godderz was defeated by Storm in a singles match. The BroMans (2013–2015) Godderz started allying himself with Robbie E on the May 2 episode of Impact Wrestling, and the duo teamed with Joey Ryan in a handicap match against Rob Terry, which the team lost after Godderz and Robbie walked out on Ryan and left him to be pinned. On the June 27 episode of Impact Wrestling, Godderz and Robbie, accompanied by Tara, confronted TNA World Tag Team Champions Gunner and James Storm and presented themselves as The BroMans. The following week, The BroMans were defeated by Gunner and Storm in a non-title match. Godderz's relationship with Tara ended on July 16, when she was released from her TNA contract. On October 27, during the Bound for Glory pre-show, accompanied by "Mr. Olympia" Phil Heath, the BroMans won a four-way tag team gauntlet to become the number one contenders for the TNA World Tag Team Championship later in the night, and they defeated Gunner and James Storm for the titles. The BroMans made their first televised title defense on the October 31 episode of Impact Wrestling, defeating Gunner and Storm in a rematch. The BroMans lost the titles against The Wolves during a house show on February 23, 2014. They regained the titles by defeating The Wolves and Team 246 (Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo) at the Wrestle-1 Kaisen: Outbreak show in Tokyo, Japan on March 2. On April 26, at Sacrifice, The Bromans lost their titles to The Wolves in a 3 vs 2 handicap match with Zema Ion as their third partner. On April 17, 2015 after losing a tag match to the Dirty Heels, Godderz and Robbie E got into a brawl, and Godderz left The Bromans. Various feuds (2015–2016) In June, Godderz began a new gimmick, where he acted full of himself and referred to himself as a Mans Man. He also attacked DJ Z before Robbie E saved him. On June 28, 2015 at Slammiversary, Godderz was defeated by his former BroMans partner Robbie E. Godderz would go on to face Robbie again in a street fight the following edition of Impact Wrestling which he won. On October 4, 2015, at Bound For Glory, Godderz competed in a twelve-man Bound For Gold Gauntlet match which was won by Tyrus. In October 2015 Godderz participated in the TNA World Title Series as a member of group Future 4. Godderz ended Second of his block by defeating Micah and the returning Crimson (the only exception for Eli Drake) to advance the round of 16 where he successfully defeated fellow TNA Knockout Awesome Kong to advance in the quarterfinals where he would be defeated in the round of 8 by Matt Hardy. At One Night Only Live. Godderz formed a dysfunctional tag team with Eli Drake and unsuccessfully challenged The Wolves for the TNA World Tag Team Championship also involving Drew Galloway and Kurt Angle. Godderz competed for the 2016 Feast or Fired match which he failed an attempt to win the briefcases. On the February 16, 2016 episode of Impact Wrestling, Godderz and Eli Drake are involved in the feud with Grado who wrestle under in disguise as Odarg The Great and the returning Mahabali Shera to build up to singles feud between Drake and Odarg, which he was defeated. On the February 23, 2016, at TNA Lockdown special episode of Impact Wrestling, which he was again defeated in the rematch by Odarg the Great when Drake took off his mask and fell into the arena floor. The BroMans reunion (2016–2017) On the March 22, 2016 episode of Impact Wrestling, Godderz reunited with Robbie E to face Beer Money for the TNA World Tag Team Championships, but were unsuccessful in winning the titles, thus turning face for the first time in his career. On March 29, 2016 episode of Impact Wrestling, Godderz and Robbie E defeated Eric Young and Bram. Godderz wrestled only eight matches during the month of January 2017, with his last match on January 12 against James Storm. He parted ways with Impact Wrestling early 2017. Independent circuit (2012-2018) Godderz made his debut in other promotions outside of Impact Wrestling. In July 2012, he debuted in Family Wrestling Entertainment (FWE) at FWE No Limits, defeating Jay Santana. At FWE X, Godderz picked up his second victory defeating Julio DiNero. The following month on August 11 at American Pro Wrestling Alliance (APWA), Godderz defeated Mark Bravura. On September 8 at APWA, Godderz challenged for the MDW Heavyweight Championship in a Three-Way match against Bobby Shields and the defending champion Jason Wayne. On September 22, Godderz met Wayne again for a rematch for the MDW Heavyweight title, but did not win the title due to Wayne being disqualified. On May 1, 2013, Godderz made his Southern Wrestling Superstars (SWS) debut, teaming with his BroMans partner Robbie E in a tag match against The Hot Shots (Cassidy Riley & Chase Stevens). On March 2, 2014 Godderz debuted in WRESTLE-1 (W-1) at W-1 WRESTLE-1 Outbreak where he and Robbie E competed in a tag team three-way match for the Impact Wrestling's World Tag Team Championship held by The Wolves (Davey Richards & Eddie Edwards). They defeated The Wolves and Team 246 (Kaz Hayashi & Shuji Kondo) to win the World Tag Team titles. On March 22, 2014, Godderz made his Heroes And Legends Wrestling (HLW) debut at HLW Heroes & Legends III, defeating Mike King. At W-1 WRESTLE-1 Keiji Muto 30th Anniversary ~ Hold Out, the BroMans met Team 246 in a rematch where Team 246 redeemed themselves with a victory over the BroMans. On November 22, 2014, Godderz made his Alternative Wrestling Show (AWS) debut at AWS Giving Out Turkey Sandwiches 4 in a match won by Héctor Canales. On December 6, 2014, Godderz debuted in Great Lakes Championship Wrestling (GLCW) beginning at GLCW Blizzard Brawl X where he and Robbie E won a tag team Four Way match defeating Gunner & Rasche Brown and two other anonymous tag teams. Godderz debuted in Paragon Pro Wrestling (PPW) on October 6, 2015 on PPW Paragon Pro TV, scoring a victory against Eric Right. Godderz made his Fighting Evolution Wrestling (FEW) debut on August 19, 2016 at FEW Vs. TNA Impact, representing Impact Wrestling in a tag match with Robbie E against Elijah Burke & JB Cool. On October 14, 2016, Godderz made his debut in WrestlePro where he and BroMans teammates DJ Z and Robbie E wrestled a tag match won by The Aesthetic Males (Beefcake Charlie, Damian Gibbs & Mike Dell). The following day on October 15, Godderz and Robbie E wrestled a tag match won by Reality Check (Craven Varro & Kevin Matthews). Godderz made his debut in Bar Wrestling on November 9, 2017 at Bar Wrestling 6: Head Of Household with Judas Devlin as Team Big Brother, defeating team HATE (Peter Avalon & Ray Rosas). Lucha Underground (2018) Godderz debuted as Mr. Pectacular on June 13 during the "El Jefe" episode of Lucha Underground, entering a 20 Man Aztec Warfare battle royal for the Lucha Underground Championship. The match was won by the defending champion Pentagon Dark. He returned on July 4 during the "Pain, Love And Sacrifice To The Gods" episode in his first singles match, losing to Monster Matanza Cueto. Return to Ohio Valley Wrestling (2019-present) After nearly a year-long hiatus from any professional wrestling ring, Godderz made his return to OVW on the April 24, 2019 episode. During the broadcast, Godderz competed in a gauntlet match ending with him winning the OVW Television Championship for the first time in his OVW career. He quickly lost the title two nights later on April 26 during the 2019 OVW Run For The Ropes event in a gauntlet-styled title match. Two months later, Godderz appeared for the June 1 OVW Saturday Night Special event during which he defeated OVW's Amon. Filmography Television Film In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Adonis Crab'' (Boston crab) - 2015–present **Elevated powerbomb - 2015–present **Stunner, with theatrics *'Signature moves' **Argentine backbreaker rack **Cradle piledriver **Front powerslam **Hurricanrana **Lariat **Pumphandle Michinoku Driver II **Running single leg dropkick **Spinning spinebuster **Springboard forearm smash **Vertical suplex *'Managers' **Angelina Love **Phil Heath **Raquel **Tara **Zema Ion / DJ Z *'Wrestlers managed' **Tara *'Teams and stables' **BroMans - with Robbie E **Best Team Ever - with Rudy Switchblade **Wing Men - with Dylan Bostic **Team Big Brother - with Judas Devlin *'Nicknames' **'"Mr. Pec-Tacular"' **'"The Man"' **'"The Modern Day Adonis"' **"Tara's Hollywood Boyfriend" **"Young Gunz" *'Entrance themes' **"I Believe in a Thing Called Love" by The Darkness (OVW; January 14, 2012 – January 21, 2012) **"We Are the Champions" by Queen (OVW; February 4, 2012 – January 25, 2014) **"Broken" by Goldy Locks (TNA; November 1, 2012 – November 8, 2012) **"Mr. Pectacular" by Dale Oliver (TNA; November 15, 2012 – June 26, 2013) ** "Boom" by Dale Oliver (TNA; July 4, 2014 – April 17, 2015, March 22, 2016 – July 27, 2016; used as a member of The BroMans) **"Adonis" by Sstaria (TNA; June 2015 – March 22, 2016) **"Boom" by Sstaria (TNA; August 18, 2016 – December 9, 2016; used as a member The BroMans) Championships and accomplishments *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (5 times)1 – with Rudy Switchblade (4), Rob Terry (1) and Marcus Anthony (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'105' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2014 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Robbie E **TNA Turkey Bowl (2013) – with Robbie E **TNA World Cup 2016 – with Jeff Hardy, Eddie Edwards, Robbie E and Jade 1During one reign as Champion Godderz defended the title with either Terry or Switchblade under The Family Rule. External links * Jessie Godderz's Profile on CageMatch.net * Jessie Godderz's Facebook * Jessie Godderz's Twitter * Offical Jessie Godderz Site Category:1986 births Category:2010 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Iowa wrestlers Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:American Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Lucha Underground alumni